


I Don't Wanna Know

by thatdirklalonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Horror, Dark Comedy, Dave and Karkat are morails, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Medieval Medicine, Necromancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swords, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdirklalonde/pseuds/thatdirklalonde
Summary: Flashing red eyes and sharp clawed hands glistening with red blood. Lifeless bodies surround him at his feet. Maybe your brother was right.  You should have left him in the woods that day to die. His eyes are cold enough to freeze your heart,and the way he looks at you hurts like a dagger. How could you ever think you could change a beast like himNonetheless even as he bares his teeth at you,  you still want to kiss him.





	1. Something Found

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me if you decide to read this, I haven't wrote like this in a long time and I've never committed to a full fan fiction, this will be my first. But feel free to give me suggestions in the comments!

It's a warm, sunny day. The sun is shining through the leaves, leaving marks of spots that defined themselves by the curves of the leaves, making it a picture worthy of many painters; which is why you decided to go out with your brother. It was great for some bonding time and ironic shenanigans, followed by wrestling each other down a hill, sun on your backs, and no wind to aid in making your hair a filthy mess. Which didn't really matter since you would both be messing it up anyway, but it was still a bonus. Nonetheless, this is what lead to the both of you finding the dying animal laying on the ground in front of you. 

 

You stare down at the bloody animal,  it's breathing heavy,  obviously not far from leaving the world, but with the well sized bite in it's stomach,  what else would be expected? Even so, part of you feels sorry for it, it must be in a lot of pain. "Think it's a kitsune?" your brother is the first to speak,  interrupting the silence that had started between  the two of you. A kitsune? That would explain the red hairs making patterns in the black fur, which was something you did not see on just any fox, at least not around these parts.  You don't answer right away,  instead you stare at how the blood on it contrasts with the dark fur that it owns, yet blends in with the markings.

 

"Wouldn't be surprise.  Didn't Rose once mention that they like to come around here? Possessing weary trailers, and playing dangerous tricks, or however way she put it." You kneel down and go to touch it,  dumb decision on your part,  but the 'manliness' that runs through you kept telling you to poke it,  so you had given in.  It jerks before your hand even makes its way to the creature.  A soft,  pained growl errupting from it's throat, and wet eyes snap open.  Its red irises meet yours,  and it makes you shift back a bit.  In all your life,  you haven't seen another thing with eyes as vibrant as yours.  

 

Sure,  there have been close,  but nothing compared to the ones you get complimented on by many.  You're the Prince with the striking eyes, its what you're known for to anyone outside of the kindgom.  But you have met your rival in the form of a dying beast. "Apparently it's strong enough to respond,  so it has a chance, " Dirk remarks, keeling down as well.  "We should take it to Jane-" the words escape your mouth before you even think about it,  "She could heal it-"

 

Your brother gives you the "are you stupid" sort of look that you are all too accustomed to.  "Dave,  Kitsunes are evil creatures.  They kill,  hunt,  possess,  and have ruined whole entire cities before,  and you want to bring one into our kingdom?  It has probably committed many of acts of treason. Even if we saved it,  it may be executed or thrown into prison, anyway." That's one thing that Dirk differs in.  He never puts an S on the end of anyway.  It makes him sound more sophisticated.  He and your sister, Rose, are alike in this way,  and it's honestly kind of off-putting.  "It's better to just let it die." Even as he says this,  you're reaching over,  and scooping the creature up. It protests softly,  and even snaps its jaws as if it was gong to bite you,  but it doesn't have the energy.  It eventually stomps squirming and just lays limply in your arms,  looking at you,  before shutting it's eyes.  

'"Dave, did you even hear a damn thing I just told you-" 

"Nope, sorry, my ears have shut off, and my brain can no longer process whatever assholery you have started to spit out.  What was that? Don't pick it up? Sorry, still can't hear you."

You can hear Dirk grumble as you walk off,  but you have made your choice.  Something in your subconscious tells you that you have to. You must. With your knowledge of Kitsunes,  you wouldn't be surprised if the animal itself was telling you that, since it's not strong enough to continue, and you're too well trained to get possessed. Even if that's the case,  you're okay with that. You feel sympathy for the poor creature anyway.

 

 It's not long before your brother is following you,  and you can see he is off-put by the animal, staring at it with a small amount of perhaps fear, or uncertainty. You don't know, and couldn't begin to guess. It was usually like that between you and your brother.  While you know more about him, and can honestly understand more than most,  there still so much you can't read.  You're sure Roxy is the only one who can truly get him, and even then she complains about not being able to read his stoic expression.  You know he picked this up from your brother, while you take more from your other eldest sibling, D. as he prefers to be called. He's still stoic and hides things, but he lets himself have emotions and shows them more then Bro ever has.  You know how it frustrates your eldest brother. When you we're little, you heard them arguing about it often at night, when they thought that you and Dirk had fallen asleep.

 

 _"How are we going to run this kingdom together if you don't trust me enough to show me anything? To tell me anything?  Our parents are fucking dead. We're stuck doing this on our own, you have to trust me if we're gonna do this!"_ These words echo in your head from a night all those years ago. You think he opened up a bit more to D after that, because the arguments became less and less frequent, and now, they barley argue. Well at least not over that. The two still bicker often. They argue more like an old married couple then brothers.

 

"Well, you're going to deal with the fucker yourself.  I'm not getting myself wrapped into this.  That's just asking for some trouble, and I don't want that." Dirk stated, seeming almost disappointed,  but you paid no mind. You just kept walking, eyes trained ahead. You stopped at a place that only showed one trail, but also had a hidden path that was often used by servants to the castle. You decided instead of walking through the town,  which would allow people to see the dying creature and probably get you in some sort of trouble. It would be best to take the back road as it was rightly called.  It would get you to Jane quicker, anyways. 

 

It was a walk of silence. Your bother refused to speak to you, and you didn't want to break the silence as you focused on finding your way as fast as possible. You could feel it getting weaker, it's breaths slowing and getting much heavier, and you were afraid it would die before you got there. But it wasn't long until you saw the back walls of the dark violet of Derse castle, and your worries calmed. You turned to task your brother to open the door for you,  but he was already gone without a trace.  Tricky fucker and his ninja skills. The asshole probably went to try and bother your friend. You know Dirk had the hots for him,  which obviously annoyed you to no end, but that wasn't something to worry about now. You maneuvered your way through the door, and slouched slightly, walking quickly and down the hall to the left. You hated the floors in this place, they were creaky and announced almost every footstep that had taken it's place on these floors. It was like that dick of a cousin that snitched on you if you even tried to sneak a piece of cake from the kitchen.

 

Before long, you had arrived at the guest room that Jane was currently staying in. It was almost as difficult to get your hand over the door to knock as it was to open the door earlier, but you still managed. While you waited,  you stared at the hall around you, which was decorated lightly. There wasn't much of a reason to make it as furnished as the rest of the castle, as it only held rooms for visitors to stay in. The whole kingdom was decorated in shades of violet, which you have gotten used to over the years.  It had became comforting,  and brighter colors were even more an eyesore then normal. This is one of the reasons  you squinted when Jane opened the door,  dressed in bright yellow that contrasted highly against the scene around her.  "Why, Strider? What is it that gives me the blessing of your visit, young Prince?" You could hear the smile in her voice, as formalities were mostly a joke or a tease just between the kids, only used for the public.

 

Gesturing your head to the bleeding kitsune in your arms,  you could see her smile drop almost as quickly as it had came. A soft "Oh dear," slipped from her lips, and she quickly moved out of the way and opened the door, gesturing you in. She made one glance down the hall before closing the door. "No one saw you with that, did they-?" You shake your head, bangs falling further down your face with the motion. "No one knows I have them, besides Dirk,"

 

"What happened to the poor thing?" Jane has always had soft spot for most creatures,  which is why you knew she would mend it as well as she could.  "Don't know." You answered honestly, "I just found them." You figured you should probably stop referring to the kitsune as it.  You heard a hum of almost disappointment at your answer. "Lay them on the table." She spoke, using her arm to push an area clean for it, not minding as a pencil slipped off the edge, and hit the floor with a soft tap.  You obeyed, and she bumped you out of the way with her hips. Opening a drawer, she pulled out containers of things you barely recognized from when she healed others and you were there to experience it. 

 

"He's badly hurt-" she sighed out and you had to keep yourself from responding with a sarcastic 'no shit'. So it's a male huh? Male Kitsunes are more of the rare around these parts.  

 

You placed yourself down on her bed,  and watched as she worked. Jane was a nice woman, and a great baker as you have learned from experience. She and her brothers,  one of which was your best bro,  were visiting,  which actually happened quite often, even if the kingdom of Prospit was quite a travel away. You didn't know her as well as you wished you did, but she and your bro Dirk we're really close. Her and Roxy were even closer.

 

You sat in silence, listening to Jane work. At one point you heard the poor guy yelp loudly, and Jane make a hurt noise. You asked what was wrong, but she simply waved it off. "He just scratched me, it's fine." Distracting yourself, you watched her fireplace and got lost in your own thoughts. Since the positions were much more used to warmer weather they got fireplaces to keep themselves warm. Which meant her room was much hotter then any place in the castle, besides the other Prospitian rooms, and you weren't really used to it.  But you weren't really going to complain.  It was nice compared to the cold that you had been out in.

 

It was a while before you heard anything else from her, and you started to worry that it was dead, until her voice finally interrupted. "Okay, he should live." Of course he would, Jane was a literal miracle worker, you felt dumb for doubting her. She healed Dirk when he got himself decapitated, even if it was with the help with an experienced necromancer. You stood up and walked to see the Kitsune laying there with bandages wrapped around the wound. She looked at you with a smile. "What made you bring this one in? You know if D sees a Kitsune in the kingdom, he'll have it imprisoned,  or worse, killed." You only shrugged in response, and watched it's breathing.  "I'll figure out what to do with it when the time comes." Your words dripped from your tongue, and as you stared at it, you vaguely wondered what its preferred human form would be, or if you would ever see it.


	2. Paper Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoiding royal duties and other shenanigans.

You wake up with a start, accidentally hitting your head on the side of your nightstand. Reaching up and rubbing your head, you groan and look around, tears welling in your eyes from the sudden light hitting them,  and from your encounter with the table. You stand up, wondering why you were asleep on the floor, until you look over at the sleeping kitsune and remember.

You sigh at him and lean down to see he is still breathing, much stronger than the last time you saw. Reaching your hand out, you wonder if he's awake and before you can even move away,  he snaps his eyes open and goes to lunge at your hand. He manages to nip you and you tell from surprise more than pain and stumble back. He stares at you, and you swear, you can see amusement glistening in those bright eyes of his. Guess that answered your question. 

"The fuck, man?" you grumble out, more angry then scared. He doesn't seem to have any actual intent on hurting you. He just sat there,  eyeing you up, and swishing his two tails. Wait, two? You hadn't noticed this until now, but the creature bares two black tails instead of one. Your eyes connect and you both have a long moment of awkward eye contact. Until you yawn, quite loudly, and move your hands up to rub at your eyes and groan tiredly. He lays down again, seemingly bored, and he watches you. Whether from fear or interest you don't know, and honestly don't care.

Your stomach rumbles, and you move back onto your feet, and stare down at him. "Are you gonna tear anything up while I'm gone?  Because I'm hungry, and I don't want to come back to a torn up room. I'll bring you something of you promise not to fuck my shit up. I think that's a very fair trade, man." You swore you saw him roll his eyes as you talked, but maybe it's just you.

"I'll take that as a yes, don't break my trust and fuck anything up." you vaguely wonder if he could actually understand you, but the way he watches you makes you uncomfortably aware of how smart he must be.  You hurry yourself up and slip out of the room, locking it as you leave.  You always carry your keys on a necklace around your neck, and the keys to your room is one of them, securely tucked into your shirt.

 It's a mostly quiet walk to the kitchen,  you waving to some people, and avoiding others.  You don't want to get wrapped into any royal duties. When they can catch you,  they're always making you doings,  always do that, take care of this, take care of that. It's quite tiring. Usually you and your siblings take turns covering for eachother, and Dirk owes you from last time.

The smell of fresh baked biscuits distract you from your thoughts, and you can feel your mouth begin to water. "Well, well, if it isn't Dave Strider." You sink your head down into your shoulders. Fuck,  caught like a fox in a mouse trap. "Oh, Vantas, didn't expect to see you here-." You turn around to see basically your boss. Sure, you're royalty, and the prince, but he works for D,  and he tells you what D wants you to do.  He also reminds you that you got shit to do,  constantly. Which basically makes him your boss. 

"Well, I expected to see you here, which is exactly why I came. You're really fucking predictable, you know that?" You smile at him, looking down slightly.  He might not be that much shorter than you now, but just a few years a go you actually had to cane your neck a bit to have conversations with him, but eventually he went through a growth spurt. Even so, he may have grown,  but his horns didn't.

Karkat is a Alternian troll, which meant he sported gray skin, candy colored horns, and a tail, which was cute as shit, since his was resembling a lion's tail. Most Alternian trolls had adorable tails. Karkat was originally from Alternia, of course, but when his blood color was found out, and he was threatened to be culled, so he escaped to Derse, where your brother eventually found and took him in. And now here he is, working in the castle. 

 

"Maybe change up where you go, and maybe It'd be harder to fucking find you." Also, he cusses a lot. But he is so good at his job, most the time, that he just gets away with it.  You really don't mind if you're honest,  it's really hilarious sometimes.

"You're an asshole, Karkat. Can't a man get some grub without being stalked by a bearer of shit news? Like all you ever have to say is that I have more work to do,  and blah, blah, blah.  When are you ever going to have something good to tell me? You really wonder why I avoid you, but it's pretty obvious why, you're like bad luck."

Despite all that you say, Karkat is actually one of the closest friends you have. You both tell almost everything to each other, and sometimes feel tighter with him then you do with John. Even if you don't understand, or really like Alternian romance at all, you still let him refer to you both as moirail. You still think it's stupid, and it took him years to convince you, but you had finally caved. What as the worst that the title could mean, anyways.

He rolls his eyes softly at your words. "Whatever, after you eat the king wishes to speak with you." He turned around and walked off,  obviously having more people to ruin the mornings of. A soft groans escapes from your throat. You have no clue what your brother could want, and you'd prefer to keep it that way. Even so,  you should probably get your food before he gets annoyed at how long you're taking. Your brother may be a cool and good guy, but this time of the year had many people coming in to make requests, and it drove him off his knockers.  So you'd prefer to stay on his good end.

Don't want him challenging you to  strife just because you were too late for his call. You slipped through the door, and waved at the cooks. Striking a conversation, you leaned against one of the tables and gave the cooks a soft smile. You always made small talk before asking for food. You may be the prince and be allowed to get food whenever you please, but you still wanted to keep a good reputation. Your favorite worker wasn't in today, so you kept it short. 

Slipping out the kitchen again, pockets full of food, you made your way back, shoving pieces of warm fresh biscuit into your mouth. You took your time walking back, despite your earlier hurry. You still had a good amount of time, so you might as well not rush. D would be too tired to drag you into a strife anyway. 

You unlock your room and slip in, only to spot the kitsune staring at you, ears up in alert. He sniffs the air a few times, and you can see him restricting himself from wagging his tail. "Hell, you must be hungry, sorry for taking so long." You pull a sausage out of your pocket,  and before you can ever fully place it down on the bed it's snatched out of your hand, and already delivered to the kitsune. "Shit man-" you pull out another, and this time he eats it a bit slower. You sit down on the edge of the bed, ignoring his soft growl as you start to eat yourself.  

You notice him jump off the bed, letting out a soft whimper as he lands.  He should be more careful with that bite, and you inform him so out loud. He just lays down and seems to fall back asleep.  Giving a soft laugh,  you finish your food, and brush the crumbs off your hands.  "Rest up, lil guy." You slip out again, locking the door once more. 

It's a short walks to your brothers office,  and you invite yourself in without knocking, only to see him with his head buried in his paperwork, fast asleep. How much have they been working him? You reach over, and rub his back softly before shaking him awake. He jerks up and stares at you, indents from the paper covering his face,  which you have to keep yourself from laughing at. "Hey bro,  you needed me?"

"Oh, Dave, yeah-" he sits up and stretches, fixing his papers.  "I needed to talk to you about you and your brothers birthday coming up. The both of you will be turning eighteen, and I wanted to speak with you about the preperations-" You cut him off with a soft groan. "This is what you needed me for? Why couldn't you just ask Dirk?"

He gives you curt glare,  "I already have, it is your turn to answer questions. Now sit down and less get this over with, I have a lot of work to deal with, and I don't want to be wasting my time, dealing with your shit." You give in. It took less time than you would think, him just asking about preferred decorations and foods. It isn't long until you're saying goodbye, and wishing him luck with his work, which he scoffs tiredly at. Poor guy.

The day is still young when you get back to your room once again, and you let out a sigh before hearing a soft tapping at your window. You look up to see the cause of the noise. It was a paper bird, and you knew it was your brother trying to contact you. Instead of using a contact spell on the bowls that are in every room in the castle, or a contact crystal, he sent paper folded into birds and sent them off. With a roll of your eyes, you open the window and let it inside. You turn around, and before you can let it land in your hand, there's a flash of movement, and then you see the paper bird in the mouth of the kitsune. You cry out angrily,  and and try to grab it from him, but he just moved away, and you swear you can hear him chuckle.  'Come on, man, don't be an ass. I gave you some of my sausage, give me my note."

this time when you grab it, he let's go,  and it falls into your hand, twitching and covered in drool. You frown at it softly. Better put it out of its misery since it can't be used again anyway. You'll just reply to him on your crystal. You open the note, trying not to rip it,  and scrunches your nose at the bleeding ink.  

'Hey bro,  it's Dirk.  You interested in going out for a hunt tomorrow?  I have free time then,  and I heard the kitchen is lacking  
    - Love, your favorite twin brother.'

 

You laugh softly at him,  and pull out your crystal, leaving him an affirmative in the form of a video message.  It's been a quite a while since you have been hunting,  so this should be interesting, plus you're sure you're free then, too.


End file.
